Gumball Watterson: Diary of a monster hunter!
by Steampunk Gentleman
Summary: Monster hunting is a dangerous, daring and exciting task! And Gumball Watterson, son of famous (at least to the other monster hunters) monster hunter Nicole Watterson, is starting his journey in the amazing, exciting and dangerous world of slaying monsters and beasts! (Accepting OC'S to play monsters/minor characters! Also, rated T for scenes of violence.)
1. Entry one: Vampire of junior high!

(Hiya, I'm not the best writer so any comments and tips would be appreciated!

Entry one: Vampire of junior high.

Date: 0ct 4th 2014

Time: 06:02 P.M.

Location: The watterson residence.

Dear diary, tonight is my first 'official' night as a monster hunter...and I'm so excited! The thrill of the hunt, the battle of holy weapons and bests claws...and the burgers mom get's me on the way home. It was she who told me of our family's legacy, well, on my mothers side at least.

Anyway, my mother is a fully fledged best killer, brought up and taught by her own mother, who slayed countless beats in her time, and had earned a reputation in the hunter world.

Tonight's quarry is a vampire...vampires come in all shapes and sizes, that I was taught by both my mother and experience, coming across rabid creatures that barely resembled their former selves while others seemed relatively normal. Tonight target falls into the first class, a former student turned rabid beast. The student is one of the schools bully's, Jaime the ram, frog...now that I think about it, I never really found out what she was, but that doesn't matter...what does matter is making sure she doesn't get a chance to murder any more citizens of Elmore, having already killed two fellow students in cold blood.

Anyway, I'll continue the entry after I've slayed the poor girl, but now, I have to go get my dinner!

Time: 12:24 P.M.

Location: Elmore junior high.

Quarry: Vampire.

Result: Success! :D

That, was indeed, an exciting hunt! Jaime proved to be the fighter, and even gave me something to remember...stay away from long, sharp claws!

Anyway, I'll retell my account of what happened here, though please excuse me if I exaggerate.

I entered the school after the last security guard had failed to leave, using the cover of darkness and my mad feline skillz to get into the locked building. (I smashed a window with a rock)

The School was creepy with out the chatter of students or the yells of stressed teachers, and I grew rather cautious about proceeding with my task, though my mom would most likely give me grief for not finishing the job.

I trudged on wards though the dark halls, the lockers still and serene, while the soft pitter patter of my paws on the tiled floor echoed though the corridor. Though the sudden sound of something being crushed and chewed made me freeze.

Their, at the end of the corridor, illuminated by a dramatic ray of random moonlight that chosen to shine at that exact moment, was the security guard, sat against a wall while Jaime clung to his neck, rows of long, razor like teeth lodged in the poor souls neck as she chewed and drank the blood that flowed freely from the petrified guards wound.

I almost hurled, but the though of getting this..thing destroyed and then going for ice cream kept my lunch where it belonged.

I quickly reached to my thigh, un-hooking my cross bow (Built by my mothers great grandfather.) which was loaded with long, metal arrows. I knelt in the hall, the foul being not noticing me as I raised my weapon, aiming down the sights as I got her head in the cross hair...sure I knew you had to get em though the heart, but with out a clear shot, shooting her in the head and getting her confused would give me another chance at ending her.

Perhaps I should describe what she looks like, hm? Yes, perhaps I should, if you think I'm simply shooting a former class mate. Her normally green skin had faded to a sickly grey, while her wide eyes were a deep red and her once dull horns had been sharpened into thin, fine points...the tips stained a deep crimson, while her stubby hands had sprouted long, bony claws.

And not to mention her newly formed leathery wings that sprouted from her back, along with her bat like ears.

With a long, shaky breath I pulled the trigger, the crossbow giving a 'thawng' as the arrow was loosened, a slight whistle sounding off as the arrow whizzed though the air, finding it's mark in Jaime's head, causing her to give a screech of pain and surprise, releasing the now dead guard as she flailed and hissed, her leathery wings flapping as she went airborne, hovering as she slammed into lockers and walls, thick blood dripping and spraying from her wound.

I quickly loaded another arrow, once again raising the hefty weapon once more before firing a second arrow, though this time it missed the screeching monster, sticking into the wall behind her with a crack.

Damn it...that was the thought going though my mind as the creäture pulled the arrow from it's head, tossing it to the floor with a clang...and then, bloodied and enraged...her red eyes had their sights set on me.

Now, ever heard of the expression 'Frozen like a dear in the head lights?' Well, that was the effect her eyes had on me, a mix of fear and awe coming over me as I stared back at her, watching her hiss and snarl as she slowly hovered closer, her wings gracefully flapping behind her...that is before I snapped out of the horrific trance, tossing my weapon to the side before reaching into a pouch I had around my waist, pulling out both a cross and a small vial of holy water.

She froze at the sight of the cross, giving a terrified hiss before she landed on the floor, twitching and hissing, the arrow having most likely knocked something in her head a little lose. Then, like an angry ram, she charged.

I dove to the side, hissing in pain as I slammed against a locker, denting it while the enraged vampire ran past me, only to skid to a halt before spinning to face me, her bloodied lips curling into a wide grin, her bloodied teeth dripping crimson before she approached me. With a small yelp I tossed the vial at her, the glass vile cracking against her forehead before the water splashed her face, causing it to boil and burn, smoke rising off her flesh, causing her to screech and yell, giving me a chance to rush in close to her, pressing the cross against her chest.

It burnt though her clothes, burning the soft skin beneath it as she screeched and growled, swinging a clawed hand at me, catching my arm causing me to yelp in pain, though I held the cross against her chest with teary eyes.

The cross burnt though her chest, boiling her blood and scorching her skin as her flailing and screeching grew slower and weaker, before she finally stopped moving, her eyes wide as she began to burn up, flames engulfing her body causing me to pull back or risk getting burnt up with her. After a few seconds their was nothing but a pile of ash where she had once stood...my first official victory against the horrors of the night! Out of respect, I gave a moment of silence, before scoping up her ashes and putting them in a small pouch, intending to bury them on holy ground later in the night so her should could be forgiven.

Once I got rid of the evidence, and burnt the body of the guard, not planning on letting him turn into another foul beast, before I joined my mother outside, climbing into the car. She praised me for my accomplishment, and tended to my wound...after which we headed to a café for ice cream...over all, a successful hunt!

Gumballs personal notes Notes: Be wary of claws and the strength of vampires for future reference.


	2. Entry two: Werecat woods

Entry two: Werecat woods.

Date: Oct 7th 2014

Time: 03:12 P.M.

Location: The Watterson residence.

Dear diary, it's me again! Tonight is my second task as an offical monster hunter! And tonights task is rather daunting, due to what mom told me about the monster...

...Werecat...

You know, I've always liked the idea of werewolves, awesome dog monsters that rule the forests with an iron claw, fangs so sharp they can piece metal, and eyes so freaky they can make even the strongest guy on the planet turn into a meek, timid mouse.

And that's why I'm having some mixed feelings about tonight...I've never heard of a werecat before, so it's going to be rather interesting to see how it plays out. I've got some basic information about the poor soul who is cursed with this burden, some pink cat called Lexy who resembles my mother in a...creepy sort of way...but anyway, I can't let that get to me...what ever person their was is gone now, replaced with the blood lust of a werecat.

Blood lust...that reminds me, pick up the new 'Blood lust 2: Revenge of the damned vampire mutant zombie.' on the way home.

Anyway, back to the task at hand...werecats. From what mom has told me, their share the same basic principles as werewolves, though are a little smarter and way more stealthy then their lumbering cousins due to their feline minds and reflexes.

Mom told me that silver bullets still work though, so that's a plus...only bad thing about it is mom doesn't want me using a gun so I'm stuck with the cross bow and silver arrows...which...well, it isn't exactly a pistol is it?

Anyway, I'm sure I'll be fine, and mom will be watching from a safe location in case things take a bad turn...so I've got nothing to worry about!

Okid dokie then, I'll write up the results of my hunt tonight, until then, see ya!

Time: 11:29

Date: Oct 7th 2014

Location: Elmore hospital.

Okay, so...I'm currently in hospital with a broken leg from the fight with the werecat, which I did indeed win, although I've learnt not to underestimate the strength of fluffy pink monsters...she may of been a werecat, but she had the strength of a damn werewolf...the doctor says I'll be okay in a couple of days so that's a plus, and not to mention the benefits of having a broken leg, such as mom bringing me treats and ice cream when ever she comes over!

Anyway, I'll write down my encounter with Lexy, the werecat of the forest of doom.

The problem I first encountered was finding her...unlike the school I didn't exactly have a good lay out of the area, so I was sort of lost at first...and by lost I mean wondering around the forest for about twenty minutes.

After a while I did come across tracks, similar to my own paws although these were much deeper and slightly larger...that, and their was pink hairs in the dirt and mud so that was sort of a dead give away that the tracks belonged to Lexy.

I don't know a whole lot about her, though I've seen her around school every now and again in classes or the lunch room...never really got to know her, though from what I've seen she seems like a nice enough girl...well, seemed like a nice enough girl I guess, since she sort of turned into a blood thirsty monster.

Anyway, let's get back the story.

After following the paw prints, I came across what seemed to be the tattered remains of a camp site, torn tents and sleeping bags littering the ground, along with torn up shreds of those yellow police lines. Their were also what seemed like shell casings from a hunting rifle laying in the dirt, though any other evidence was missing, most likely taken by the police.

This was indeed the campsite from the news report...which meant I was in the right place.

With a sigh I approached a small cluster of bushes, nestling down in them to hide from any prying eyes that might be watching from the darkened treeline that surrounded the campsite, settling down for a long wait.

After an hour or two their was a growl from the treeline across from me, the bushes rustling as something moved around behind them. With a small, quite breath I readied my bow, aiming them at the bushes as I got ready to fire at what ever dared to creep out and show it's face.

The bushes parted as the creature walked out, hunched low and snarling as it dragged what looked like a mutilated dear along behind it. The figure was tall and slim, wearing what little remains of clothes it had, a torn shirt and ragged skirt, while it's pink fur had faded slightly.

It was indeed Lex, or what was left of her in the monstrous form. The fur around her mouth was stained a deep crimson, along with her paws as she dumped the deer in the middle of the campsite, growling before she began to tear into the carcass, the sickening sound of bones breaking and skin tearing as she ate the dead remains of the dear.

It wasn't a pleasant site, that's for sure.

I gulped, raising my weapon before firing a bolt, taking advantage of the distraction. The silver bolt struck her shoulder, causing her to give a howl of agony as she stood up, a paw moving to tear the bolt out of her wounded shoulder, spraying a small amount of blood before she threw the bolt to the floor, hissing and growling as her wound seemed to burn.

She turned to face my direction, her face contorted in rage before she got onto her fours and bounded towards me, while I, being the brave and fearless cat I was...ran the opposite direction.

I loaded another bolt as I ran, huffing and panting before looked back, seeing the raging monster sprinting after me, her ears flat against her head while her bloody lips were contorted into a vicious snarl.

With a yell I fired back at her, the bolt striking her chest as she slowed down, hissing and growling as she pulled and clawed at the bolt, smoke rising from her wound as the silver burned her flesh.

I stopped running at that point, turning to face the werecat as I loaded a third and final bolt, raising my weapon with a frown before firing, watching the bolt whiz though the air before striking her leg, causing her to fall to the forest floor. I smirked smugly, walking over to the downed monster.

I knew that it used to be a kid, though I couldn't resist gloating at my victory...I watched the monster growl up at me, her teeth stained red before she lashed out, one of her paws catching my left leg, a snap filling the air as I fell to the ground, yelling in agony as I dropped my cross bow, clutching my broken leg while the werecat snarled and hissed, raising a paw to strike my head, before going still, her growls stopping before she fell limp, laying on the floor as her paw fell down, missing my head.

My mother was stood on the dead beasts back, wiping her silver dagger clean of blood before she placed it back in it;s sheath, sighing. She was dressed on her usual attire of a white t-shirt and black skirt, along with her shiny rainbow badge, though she had a backpack on which was most likely full of hunting supplies.

She sighed, helping me up as the werecat's body began to thrash and shake, it's fur burning up before the monster slowly began to turn to thick, black ash.

Mom carried me back to the car and drove me to hospital, our stuff hidden in the trunk. Once we reached the hospital I was rushed to the emergency room, where they did the usual, boring hospital stuff and then placed my leg in a cast before putting me in one of the vacant beds.

So yeah, that was my encounter with Lexy the werecat...didn't end too well for me, but hey...I'm alive, and Lexy wasn't a danger to hikers or campers anymore! So, all well that ends well right?


End file.
